GPA Digital World Adventures S2 E2 The Digi-Team Complete
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When the new Digidestined including the ones from the Pokemon World, new Digidestined, Mallow, and old friend, and Digidestined Sarah go into the Digital World, Sarah and Davis are both captured by the Digimon Emperor along with their partner Digimon and Pokemon. It is up to the new Digidestined to save them.


Get off, you're crushing my brownies. 11-year-old Izzy Izumi cried. Hey, you guys, when you came through the gate, where did you come from? 6-year-old Cody asked. The Digital World! That place is the coolest. So there I was in the Digital World and when something dangerous came up, I sprang into action! Davis said excitedly. Enough! 11-year-old Yolei screamed at Davis. Let's go back already. I think we've had enough adventures for today. Cody began. Don't you want to go to the Digital World, Cody? Yolei snapped. Of course seeing those monsters would be cool and stuff, but tonight's macaroni and cheese at my place and I don't want to miss out. Cody explained. That's right, pork surprise at my place. Tai said. And hot cheese and malasada at my house. Izzy added. NO FAIR! Yolei whined. I WANT TO GO! You'll get to go Yolei, 11-year-old Takeru "TK" Takaishi reassured her. When? Yolei asked. Oh I almost forgot, I gotta turn of the computer. Hmm, the gate's closed. Izzy said looking at the computer. Where ya going Matt? We've got practice. A guy said. Sorry guys, something important, go ahead and practice without me. 14-year-old Matt said. There he is! Tai said. Sorry I'm late. Matt said. Nice to see everyone's here! 13-year-old Sora jumped down from the monkey bars she was sitting out. It's great to be back! She smiled at everyone. Meanwhile, Cody was practicing kendo. I wonder what it would be like to go to the Digital World and see those monsters. Cody said softly. I don't care if they don't want me along, tomorrow I am going to the Digital World. Yolei snapped to herself as she tinkered with something. Yolei, are you staying for dinner? Mac and cheese! Her mother called. No thanks, I have to get going. Davis was tossing a soccer ball up into the air as he laid on his bed. Suddenly a picture of his partner, Veemon appeared in his head. Boy, I just can't stop thinking about Veemon. He sighed. Armor Digivolve huh? Matt asked. It's a new form of Digivolving I've never seen before. I couldn't get my Digimon to Digivolve, but Davis could. Tai explained. You mean Davis from the soccer club? He went to the Digital World? Sora asked. Yes and two kids from my apartment, Yolei and Cody both got Digivices. TK explained. Well if they got Digivices, that means they are the new Digidestined. Joe said calmly. That's just what I was thinking. Izzy said. One question, if this Digital Emperor is really turning Digimon into his slaves, will Biyomon be okay? Biyomon is Sora's partner Digimon. I got an email from Mimi in America. 11-year-old Kari said. She was asking the same question. I think we should go there and do things our way. Matt said. We can't! Izzy cried. I checked the gate to the Digital World and it was closed. Then we can't help them? Matt was worried. First thing tomorrow morning, I will go and check to see if the gate's open. Izzy said. I'll go with you. Sora said. Me too! Tai added. Kari and TK both nodded their heads. I can't, I've got a test tomorrow on laryngitis. Joe bit his lip. And my band's got to practice. Matt said. Don't worry guys, leave everything to us. Tai reassured them. Meanwhile back in the Pokemon World, Mallow had ordered everyone to sit down. Explain to me what the Digital World is and what these Digimon creatures are! Mallow ordered. Well, it's a long story. 13-year-old Ray began. The Digital World is made up of data and Digimon are creatures created from the data. But they are alive like us. 13-year-old Gabrielle said. So, what you're saying is that Digimon are artificial lifeforms, but they are living creatures. Mallow said slowly. Yes and the Digimon have powers just like Pokemon do and they evolve in a different kind of way that Pokemon don't except when they Mega Evolve. 14-year-old Mimi said. That's it! I want to go to the Digital World with you guys! I want to meet the Digimon. Mallow cried. But Mal, you don't have a Digivice like us. 13-year-old Lillie said. Suddenly a Pink/Chartreuse Digivice popped out of the computer and landed in Mallow's hands. Wow, a Digivice! She cried. Like yours! Well, I guess she could come then. Cilan said. Hi guys! An familiar voice said. Sarah! Gabrielle cried. What brings you here? I'm coming along with you to the Digital World. Hi Ray! She smiled at him. She had a huge crush on Ray, but he was already with Gabrielle. Ray blushed and said nothing. Why are you coming with us Sarah? What's up? Gabrielle asked. It's MarineAngemon! I'm worried about her. Sarah cried. I'm afraid that the Digimon Emperor will turn her into his slave. MarineAngemon is Sarah's partner Digimon. How do you know about the Digimon Emperor? Gabrielle asked. Sarah showed them her Gold/Orange D-7 Digivice. I got a distress call from her, but I couldn't go until today. I want to see how Renamon is doing too, so let's go. Gabrielle held her Digivice to the screen with the other children. They landed in the Digital World next to Cody, Yolei, Davis, Kari, TK, Sora, & Izzy. Hey guys! It's great to see you again. Sora said cheerfully. Who's this? She pointed to Mallow. This is our friend from the Alola region, Mallow. Hi, nice to meet you. Mallow smiled as Bounsweet ran around on her shoulder. So what is that creature? Yolei asked. I've never seen it before. Bounsweet, it's a Pokemon and it's a girl. Mallow explained. I found it behind the school one day in the Pokemon World. Sweet! Bounsweet jumped into the air happily high-fiving her trainer. BIYOMON! TENTOMON! The children cried. The Digimon Emperor watched in his chair chuckling evilly. I've been waiting for you to get here! Now let the games begin! Snimon attack! He sneered. Veemon? Where are you? Veemon! Davis called for his partner. Davis! Veemon called back running towards his human partner. I brought Patamon and his friends with me! He montioned to the other partner Digimon who were coming. Biyomon! Sora cried running to her partner while Izzy ran to his and the other Digidestined reunited with their partners: Izzy: Tentomon, Kari: Gatomon, TK: Patamon, Gabrielle: Renamon, Crystal: Biyomon, Erika: Patamon, Katrese: Armadillomon, Annie: Lillymon, Cilan: Gazimon, Mimi: Gatomon, Ray: Agumon, Lillie: Meicoomon, Bridget: Floramon, and Sarah reunited with her partner she'd been longing to see: MarineAngemon. Izzy, you're a sight for big green sore eyes! Tentomon told his human partner. Biyomon! Sora hugged her partner. I've missed you Sora! Biyomon told her human partner. MarineAngemon, it's good to see you again. Sarah high-fived her partner. Suddenly Snimon appeared and attempted to attack Sora and Biyomon. But Tk grabbed them just in time and jumped out of the way. Sora, look out! He cried. Spirial Twister! Biyomon launched her attack. Boom Bubble pah! Patamon launched his attack. Super Shocker! Tentomon launched his attack. But Snimon dodged them all. Kari's Gatomon launched at him. Lightening Paw! She cried. But Snimon knocked her away and she grunted in pain. Kari knelt to her partner seeing if she was okay and patted her. I'm sorry, but without my tail ring, I just don't have enough power. She moaned. Kari still had her hand on Gatomon. It's okay, I'll just have to ArmorDigivolve. Davis get the egg ready! Veemon told Davis. Davis pulled out his Digivice. MarineAngemon, ready to Digivolve? Sarah asked her partner. MarineAngemon tried to explain that she couldn't Digivolve because of the Dark Digivice's power. She can't Digivolve Sarah, Gabrielle told her. Oh, Sarah realized. This is not a drill Drimogemon. The Digimon Emperor said evilly. Drimogemon grabbed Davis and Sarah and pulled them down. No! Sarah! Gabrielle cried. Don't worry Gabrielle, I'll be fine! I have my Pokemon remember? She said calmly. Go Skitty, Go Wismur! Go Azurill! Go Treecko! Go Eevee! Go Poochyena! She tossed her Poke Balls. All of her Pokemon appeared in a flash, but they were grabbed by Snimon. No! let my Pokemon go! Sarah snapped angrily. Good Snimon, The Digimon Emperor nodded at him. You're up Mojyamon! Boom Boomerang! Mojyamon tossed his bone at Veemon and MarineAngemon and they fell into the hole injured. MarineAngemon! Sarah cried reaching for her partner. Veemon, No! Davis cried and Drimogemon dragged them all down. Oh my, they're gone. The ground just swallowed them up. Yolei said in fear. Oh, I want to go home now. Cody said. First, we got to get to safety, TK began. What about Davis? Cody asked. Yeah and Sarah too? Gabrielle asked. They'll be fine, Sora reassured her. They've got MarineAngemon, Veemon, and Sarah's Pokemon with them. But our Digimon are only at half strength, we've got to get to safer grounds. I want to go home now! Yolei began to cry, both Sora and Kari were kneeling down to her willing to help her up. Davis woke up his hands chained. Sarah moaned and also woke up. She was also chained. Where are we? She demanded. You both are just hanging out. A sinister voice said. Who are you? Davis asked. I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I'm disappointed that I caught the both of you so easily. The Digimon Emperor appeared smiling evilly at them. Are you the Digimon Emperor? Davis asked. Speaking, the Digimon Emperor replied. But you're a kid just like us. Sarah told him. I'm nothing like you otherwise I'd be the one hanging from the cliff. Ooh and that reminds me. He pushed a button. Veemon and MarineAngemon appeared also chained. Sarah's six female Pokemon appeared in a large cage. Veemon! Davis cried. Davis, great view isn't it? Veemon said cheerfully. MarineAngemon, are you okay? Sarah asked. I'm fine Sarah, MarineAngemon replied. And girls are you okay? Sarah asked her Pokemon. Oh, they won't be okay for long. The Digimon Emperor snickered evilly. I've hadn't time to look! Quick ArmorDigivolve! Davis called to Veemon. Uh, just one question, aren't you all going to need these to pull off your little tricks? The Digimon Emperor held out the six Poke Balls, Sarah's PokeDex, Davis's Digivice, Sarah's Digivice, and the device holding Davis's DigiEgg. Sarah and Davis looked at him scared. Meanwhile the other Digidestined were near a temple. Hold up, this Digivice you were nice enough to give me is making noise. Cody said. Mine too! Yolei said. Are there any buildings around? Sora asked. Nope, no buildings, except the temple. Biyomon said. The temple? Gabrielle asked. Yes, but it's closed down now. They couldn't hold enough bar mitzvahs. Biyomon said. Well something in there is making our Digivices go off and I don't think it's the caterers. Sora said. I'm exhausted! Hasn't anyone heard of escalators? Yolei complained. She's a spoiled brat. Gabrielle whispered to Mallow. She complains a lot. We heard that Gabrielle! Yolei and Kari snapped. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. She was tired of being treated like an outcast. Girls, let's be nice okay? Sora told Kari and Yolei. Whatever! Yolei snapped. Hey, be nice to Gabe, she didn't do anything wrong. Erika said angrily. Who're you talking to Erika? Kari asked. To you Yolei, you little brat! Erika snapped. Yolei crossed her arms. Hmph! She turned away. Hey, Yolei don't you think that's a bit mean? Kari asked. Yeah like you didn't chime in Hikari! Erika snapped. Hey! Kari said angrily. Erika's right, Kari. Sora said. Yeah, I guess she's right Sora. Kari admitted. I'm sorry Gabe. She turned to Gabrielle. Gabrielle turned away from Kari and ran off. Gabrielle, wait come back! Kari cried. She and Ray ran after her. Well, that's just great! Yolei snapped. Yolei, you're being a brat. Sora and Erika both said. Soon, Ray and Kari came back with Gabrielle. Just think of it this way Yolei, only a few steps to go. Biyomon tried to help Yolei feel better. Huh? Yolei said. Inside the temple were three eggs. One had a crest on it they didn't recognize. Look, that egg has the crest of Love on it and the other has the crest of Knowledge. Sora and Izzy both said and ran over to pick them up, but they couldn't. It's just no use. Sora sighed. We'll never be able to lift them. Izzy stated. Then they thought of something Tai had said. Somehow I wasn't able to lift the egg, but Davis could. Yolei, Cody, and Mallow. I think you'd should lift them. Huh? You mean me? Yolei asked. Okay, Cody reluctantly agreed. I will! Mallow said excitedly. All three of them were able to lift the DigiEggs without any problem. They were able to lift them. Kari said standing next to TK. Just like Davis could. TK said. Three lights flashed from the egg. An eagle-like Digimon appeared from the egg Yolei lifted. Ahh! It feels good to spread my wings. He said. An Armadillo-looking Digimon appeared from the egg Cody lifted. Oh, why did you have to wake me? I was having a nice nap. He said. An baby-dragon looking Digimon appeared from the egg Mallow had lifted. Ahh, nothing feels better than waking up from a nice nap. She said. Oh! The three children said. Greetings! My name is Hawkmon and I'm happy to make your acquittance. Hawkmon said. You talking to me? Yolei asked. Armadillomon yawned, then turned to Cody. Goodness, I think my shell feel asleep again. Howdy, my name is Armadillomon and you and I are partners. He told Cody. Oh okay, Cody said shyly. Hello Mallow, my name is Dracomon and I'm your partner Digimon. I'm a crazy kind of girl. Dracomon told her human partner. I can tell we're going to be best friends. Yeah! Mallow smiled. So then Yolei, you and I will wage together as an team. Hawkmon told his human partner. What? I don't fight unless it's with my sister unless it's over who gets the last piece. Yolei cried. Are you saying you refuse to fight? Hrmph! Why do I get stuck with the defective human? Hawkmon turned away. Sora grabbed Yolei's hands. Yolei, I have this friend, Mimi and she's a lot like you. She used to say she wouldn't fight either. But she did it for us and the Digital World. Yolei, the more you help your Digimon, the closer you two will become. And that's a friendship you will carry for the rest of your life. And you have another friend for life: me. Oh! Yolei blushed. So Cody, what do you think of the Digital World so far? Izzy asked the young child. Cody told Izzy what he thought. I'm afraid I don't know too much about this world. You sound like a curious kid who wants to know all the answers. Sounds like someone I know. Izzy said. What should I do? Cody asked. Just do just like what I did. Learn to trust your instincts. And if there's a problem you just can't solve, come to me and we'll figure it out together. Izzy replied. Kari and TK smiled. So Mal, isn't the Digital World cool? Gabrielle asked her friend. Yes, I like my new partner. Mallow smiled at Dracomon. Pardon me, but in order for us to Digivolve, you three must say DigiArmor Energize. Mallow, Yolei, and Cody nodded. DigiArmor Energize! They cried. Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to. A light flashed from Hawkmon's body as he transformed. His body grew wings. He grew bigger. Halsemon, the wings of love! He cried in his newly Digivolved form. "I am an Armor Digimon. As Hawkmon, I used the Digi-Egg of Love to armor Digivolve. I use my Tempest Wing attack to defeat my enemies." Halsemon said. Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to. Armadillomon said as he transformed. Digmon, The drill of power! "I too am an Armor Digimon. As Armadillomon, I used the Digi-Egg of Knowledge to armor digivolve." Digmon said. Dracomon Armor Digivolve to! Dracomon said as she transformed. Dragonmon, the Dragon of Miracles! Dragonmon said. I am an Armor Digimon too, as Dracomon, I used the Digi-Egg of Miracles to Armor Digivolve. My dragon wind can cut through enemies. What do you say we go find the others! Digmon said. Oh! The Digidestined children cried. Give us back our Digvices! Davis cried. Give me back my PokeDex and my Poke Balls! Sarah cried. And let Veemon and MarineAngemon go! They had nothing to do with this! Davis cried. Let my Pokemon go too! Sarah cried angrily. Yeah right, all of you have been trespassing on my territory. The Digimon Emperor said evilly. And as punishment for you two, you will be forced to watch your Pokemon, MarineAngemon, and Veemon as they become my slaves! He slashed his whip and eight dark rings floated toward Sarah's Pokemon, Veemon, and MarineAngemon. No Veemon! Davis cried. No! you can't do this! Sarah cried angrily. Yeah, I can. The Digimon Emperor gleamed evilly at Sarah. Ha! You will never get me to become your slave! You might as well destroy me first. Veemon spoke up. As you wish, the Digimon Emperor snapped. Hey! I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke? Come on, funny guy Veemon ha! Ha! Ha! Veemon said nervously. Veemon no! Davis cried worried about his partner. MarineAngemon, try to get yourself out of there! Sarah cried. She can't! She's chained good! And there's no escape for her! The Digimon Emperor said evilly. Or either of you! MarineAngemon watched in fear as the dark ring headed for her. I don't hear anyone laughing now Veemon! The Digimon Emperor laughed wickedly. Leave them alone! Davis and Sarah cried angrily. The dark rings floated closer towards the Pokemon and the Digimon. Char, use flamethrower! A familiar voice cried. Gabe! Sarah cried happily. The flamethrower freed the cage and Gabrielle caught the cage freeing Sarah's Pokemon. Raichu, use thundershock to free MarineAngemon. Sarah cried. Raichu used her thundershock which destroyed the dark rings and freed MarineAngemon. You might as well give up Digidestined. And hand over all your Pokemon! He snickered evilly. Like we would do that! Crystal snapped angrily. Rowlet, use leafage on the Digimon Emperor! Crystal ordered. Rowlet used her leafage on the Digimon Emperor, but he dodged it. Tempest wing! Halsemon cried destroying the dark ring which was coming towards Veemon. Davis! Yolei cried. Save Veemon! Davis cried. Char freed Sarah and she reunited with her six Pokemon and hugged MarineAngemon tightly. Great! The Digimon Emperor snapped and turned and he saw Kari's Gatomon. This litter box ain't big enough for the both of us! She snapped. Keep your claws to yourself you big bully! The Digimon Emperor's partner, Wormmon leaped at Gatomon. But she punched him. You're useless! The Digimon Emperor snapped at Wormmon and he dropped Sarah's PokeDex, her Poke Balls, and Davis's Devices. Thank you! Yolei caught them. Here kitty! The Digimon Emperor cried as he grabbed Gatomon by his whip and threw her. But Kari caught her and asked if she was alright. Here you guys go! Yolei handed Sarah back her PokeDex, Poke Balls, and Digivice. And you too Davis! She handed Davis his Digivice and other device. Thank you! Davis said politely. What do you say we get a little payback Veemon! He turned to his partner. Yeah! Veemon cried. DigiArmor Energize! Davis cried as his Digivice flashed. Veemon Armor Digivolve to! A light flashed from Veemon's body. Flamedramon! The fire of courage! Flamedramon cried. Hold on tight Yolei! Halsemon told his human partner. Why don't show them what our powers can do against slaves of the Emperor! Veemon said. Mojymon threw a ice move at Flamedramon. When it's fire against ice! Fire always win! Flamedramon said. Fire rocket! He launched an fire rocket at Mojymon freeing him from his dark ring. Snimon launched an attack at Halsemon and Yolei and spun them in circles. Tempest wing! Halsemon cried freeing Snimon. Drimogemon launched an attack at Digmon, but Digmon countered it with gold rush. The gold rush freed Drimogemon. Sorry we had to attack you, but we had to free you from the dark rings. Veemon said calmly. It's okay! Man, being the Emperor's slave is a drag. All this & and that all the time. Mojymon said walking up. Digimon Emperor! I'll show him who's in charge! Davis snapped. Settle down! Hawkmon spoke up. So then, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on. Absoulutly. Yolei smiled at him. and will we be friends when I'm not napping? Armadillomon asked. Of course, I'd be honored to be your partner. Cody said. What about you Mallow? Dracomon asked her partner. Yes! Mallow said. Well, it looks like the new Digidestined won't be needing us anymore. Sora said. I don't know, they may still need our help. Izzy replied. And we can provide them with lots of helpful guidance. Tentomon told his human partner. Let's do it guys! Davis cried. He and the other Digidestined minus Gabrielle & her friends came through the Digital Portal back into the real world with DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, and Gatomon. what happened to you? Tai walked into the room. Please don't ask! The Digidestined chimed together. Look, the Digimon have turned into their In-Training forms. Tai pointed out. Davis looked up at DemiVeemon, the In-Training form of Veemon, his partner. Wow, he's so cute! Yolei hugged Poromon, the In-Training form of Hawkmon, her partner. I can't believe this fellow can turn into such a big creature as Digmon. Cody looked at Upamon, the In-Training form of Armadillomon, his partner. Are we going to have do this every time we come back? Kari asked annoyed. Looks like the gang's all here. TK said. Except Biyomon and Tentomon. Sora stated. Sora, we will be alright because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night. Biyomon reassured Sora. Yeah, imagine all that power and he's afraid of the dark. Tentomon said. Well get some rest, you guys will need it for tomorrow. Sora said. Yeah and that's when we will go back to the Digital World tomorrow and stop the Digimon Emperor once and for all. Davis cheered. Well excuse me if I don't stop shaking in my boots! The Digimon Emperor sneered. Back in the Pokemon World, the Digidestined and all their partner Digimon and Pokemon including Mallow's partner Digimon, Dracomon's In-Training form, Babydmon. Wow, aren't you cute? Mallow smiled at Babydmon. Renamon and all of you guys decided to come with us! Gabrielle told her partner. So we'd be safe from the Digimon Emperor. Renamon replied. What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for the new Digidestined. Find out as the journey for our heroes continues! 


End file.
